The Right Time To Tell
by piercedbutterfly
Summary: Yuuram One-shot. My first Kyo Kara Maoh fanfic. Sorry about grammar/spelling/syntax mistakes, I know it's a bit shitty, but I hope you enjoy it!


**THE RIGHT TIME TO TELL**

'_War. Exactly what Yuuri did not want.'_ Wolfram von Bielefeld thought while he tried to find injured men on the battlefield.

Seeing no soldiers of Big Simeron around, Gisela ordered everyone to locate warriors who needed their help. Wolfram believed that this way, he could spot his Highness, the second being unspotted from the start of the day.

Wolfram stumbled upon a…leg? _'What the heck?'_

It took him only a minute to recognize the man, or maybe, the _boy _lying unconscious on the ground.

"Yuuri…" he mumbled and tried to wake his fiancé up, with no luck. Then, he noticed a big, red stain on Yuuri's chest.

'_No…you cannot be dead…'_

Wolfram tried his healing abilities. They didn't work.

'_At least…he is breathing…' _Wolfram thought before holding up the Demon King to his arms. He let a sign and walked to Gisela's tent, which practically ended up to be a hospital.

Wolfram placed Yuuri in one of the beds, gently. He then sat at the chair near him and held his hand, trying to heal him again.

'_Come on, you wimp…' _he thought before giving up every try. _'Dammit.'_

"Oh, your Excellency, you should better leave now. His Highness is in our hands." Gisela said with confidence-which Wolfram doubted was real. However, having nothing to do there, he unwillingly left the room.

Wolfram noticed they were leaving the battlefield only when Gwendal ordered everyone to get on the ships. He heard some arguing, but he knew this war wasn't Yuuri's wish and it was meant to stop sooner or later, with no winner or looser.

'_They can not continue this madness against my will!' _He heard Yuuri's voice in his head.

_This madness…might kill him…' _he thought and felt tears about to come off his eyes.

"Hey, Wolfram! Get on board! We are leaving!" Gwendal shouted. Wolfram whipped the tears out and followed his brother.

"Oh, this cake is delicious!" Lady Celi was obviously the only happy person around.

They sat in one room, Wolfram, Conrart, Gwendal, Ginter and lady Celi, one living room right near the one Yuuri was in. They had a buffet-which only the last Maou enjoyed- , two rather comfortable sofas, where the others sat, worrying for their King's health.

"How can you think of that now, mother?" Conrart mumbled, not willing to start a conversation but obviously couldn't resist commenting.

Lady Celi drank some tea. "Is this about Yuuri, honey?"

"Of course it is about Yuuri!" Gwendal said, quite annoyed. "Aren't you at the least, worrying?"

"No, not at all." Lady Celi drank some more tea. "He is the Demon King, darling. He cannot be harmed by only an injury like that." She said. "Now, I thought a maid passed by, isn't that right? I want to ask her the name of the cook. That cake was marvelous!" she cheered and got out of the room.

Wolfram sighed and got up to view to sea from the window.

"I understand that her former Highness may be a bit…irritating, but…"

"Don't try to excuse her Ginter." Wolfram stopped him.

Some minutes passed by and then Ginter whispered to Gwendal, "I was quite sure that your brother was sea sick."

"He is." Gwendal answered.

"Then why does he look at the lake that calmly?"

"I guess his attention is highly destructed by something else." Gwendal whispered.

Ginter stared at Wolfram for some seconds. "Oh my… A rather crazy idea just slipped my mind." He gasped.

"Then we are thinking the same way Ginter." Conrart commented. Him looking at his younger brother as well.

Both Gwendal and Ginter looked at him. "Do you really believe that Wolfram-" Gwendal asked.

"I'm actually almost fully convinced." Conrart answered with a smile.

Wolfram could hear his brothers and Ginter talking behind his back. But for some reason, their conversation seemed so far away that Wolfram wondered if they have left the room and were talking on the hall.

But he had other problems to be concerned about.

Why couldn't he just get this wimp out of his mind? Yuuri made it clear that he felt nothing for him. He would break up their engagement at the first chance.

Wolfram wouldn't possibly speak to his fiancé about his own feelings. He knew that is would make Yuuri feel pity for him. He knew the Demon King could stand hurting anyone who is not an enemy. And supposing Wolfram talked to him, this would be the result.

Wolfram signed and looked at his reflection at the window's glass. His eyes were red, from crying since he reached the window. He had to wash himself before anyone saw him like that.

Gisela was afraid his Highness wouldn't make it if he continued like this. Supposing the fever wouldn't get down or the blood loss wouldn't stop at least until the end of the next hour, Yuuri Shebouya would be considered a dead man.

When he placed a wet blanket on the King's forehead, he mumbled something.

"Your Highness? Are you are awake?" No, he wasn't, he was just talking in his sleep.

But what was he whispering?

Gisela got closer to Yuuri.

"Wolf…ram…where…are you…" He whispered.

Oh, Gisela thought, so he was awake when lord von Bielefelt found him? That's good.

"I…need…you…Wolf…ram…."

Gisela stood back. What was that she just heard? Yuuri kept repeating these words.

'_Are these words just a result of the fever, or…' _Gisela asked herself.

She had seen numerous men dying, and has heard a lot of nonsense coming out of sick men, so she could recognize true from false.

'_And these words couldn't be more honest.'_

"There isn't much hope. But there is." Gisela answered Conrart when Lord Weller wanted news for his king.

He nodded sadly.

"You know…Just a while ago…" Gisela started.

"What?"

"He started talking."

Conrart smiled. "That means he's awake,right?"

Gisela shook her head negatively. "He wasn't conscious. It was from the fever."

"Oh."

They remained silent for some seconds.

"If you don't mind my asking, what did he say?" Conrart asked, breaking the silence.

Gisela signed. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. It was something…really personal."

"I see."

Silence again.

"I'm looking forward on changing my mind however." She laughed sadly.

"Why is that?"

"I'm sure some people on this ship will not be satisfied if I hold back his Highness's last words if he…dies."

Conrart looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

"I have my reasons." Gisela smiled and followed Conrart to the door before closing it behind.

"Gwendal! Gwendal!"

Lord von Voltaire heard Greta's voice from behind his back. He turned and his little adopted niece hugged his leg.

"Daddy Yuuri is going to be fine right?" She cried.

Gwendal wasn't sure what to answer. It is not correct to hide the truth, but then again she was just ten and had passed so many it was doubtable if she experienced another death.

"He's going to be alright."

"Do you promise?" Greta looked at him.

"I promise." He smiled and hoped she couldn't see he was lying.

Greta cheerfully danced around before saying, "I'm going to sit right by him so I'm gonna be the first to see him when he wakes up!" and leaving.

Gwendal sighed.

He hoped he could get at least an hour's sleep. The day was so exhausting, he could be glad if he relaxed just for a little.

"Gwendal! Gwendal!" this time, it was Ginter.

Ginter did exactly everything Greta did except hugging his leg and that Gwendal spoke the truth.

"Are you sure?" Ginter mumbled, ready to cry.

"Conrart told me a while ago. I'm afraid yes." Gwendal answered.

"Oh, hi boys!" They both turned when they saw lady Celi on their left. "How is little Yuuri doing?" she asked cheerfully.

"I think you should worry a bit more, mother."

Lady Celi's smile disappeared. "Oh my… Oh, both of you should stop worrying about him. I've been close to death millions of times and look at me now! He's certainly not going to die!"

However, her own eyes were already full of tears.

"Wolfram?" Conrart knocked his brother's room's already opened door. He was sitting on the bed, looking at the ceiling, red eyed from crying.

"Leave me alone." Wolfram mumbled.

"If you felt like that, why didn't you speak, Wolfram?"

He turned. Then looked to the ceiling again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. Answer me Wolfram: When was it the right time to tell?"

His younger brother frowned and stood. "_I have no idea what you're talking about Conrart!" _ He mumbled, angry.

"Are you sure?" Conrart of course didn't seem to believe him. "Because Yuuri did love you, Wolfram."

Wolfram looked at him. "Real-…I mean… how do you know….he _did?_...he told you ...He actually…wait…you mean…he's _dead_?" His thoughts were all trying to get out, but couldn't decide which order.

Conrart shook his head negatively. "He is alive."

"Then why did you use past tense…" Wolfram once again wasn't looking at his brother, but on the floor, half embarrased and half happy.

"Just to prepare you for the worst."

Silence.

"What happened to 'Don't try to deny your feelings' mum always reminded you of? For the great one's sake, Wolfram, you were only five years old when told me by accident and I managed to talk to a girl I liked? Why don't you try telling it to yourself?"

"_Shut up! _I do not need you to blame me! I have myself! And trust me; he's not letting me forget it for even a second!" Wolfram was now crying hard.

Conrart sat near him. "I do not blame you. I'm just telling you that when Yuuri gets better you will talk to him and if you don't, I will."

"How do you dare to…Conrart?! A minute ago you were 'preparing me for the worse' and now you use 'when' instead of 'if'? What the heck?"

"Just because I get you and myself prepared does not mean I'm not optimistic."

"You're unbelievable." Conrart smiled, but Wolfram didn't.

"Is this settled? Yuuri's going to learn about your feelings either if it has to be from you or me."

"You're unbelievable." Wolfram repeated. Conrart left the room, closing the door, leaving his younger brother alone.

Gisela was frustrated. Yuuri Shebouya was dying. He could hardly breathe.

"Father." She whispered, when she saw him passing the hall. "Call everyone to come here."

"Why?" Ginter asked, but he received no answer because Gisela walked once again inside the room.

Five minutes later, almost all the staff, the soldiers and the lords and ladies where standing in front of their King, him being at the death's door.

Soon, most of them left, quietly, grieving. Gwalden, Ginter, Conrart, lady Celi, Wolfram and, of course Gisela, stayed, in silence.

Seeing Wolfram sitting on a chair near his Highness, he waved at the others to silently leave the room, in order to leave the two boys alone.

Once alone, Wolfram touched Yuuri's hand.

"Please Yuuri…You cannot die...Not now…" he begged, crying, trying once again his healing powers on his fiancé.

Nothing happened.

"No, Yuuri…Don't go…" Wolfram was now spending all his powers on making Yuuri wake up. He felt his heart beating faster.

'_I'll try until the end…If not his, mine.' _He thought, before testing his limits. He felt tired, his tears falling on his heated cheeks, his whole body trembling.

He was exhausted. He tried, and tried again and again, but the only thing he could get was Yuuri breathing heavily, which didn't differ from the situation before.

"Come on, Yuuri…You can do it…" said before passing out due to exhaustion.

Yuuri opened his eyes. He felt pain to his chest. What had happened?

He tried to remember. What was the last thing he saw? He couldn't recall.

Signing, he wanted to stand up, but he only managed to move his hands and legs a bit. He felt Wolfram's hand almost touching his.

What was Wolfram doing here?

He shook his head. Wolfram just stood there because he wanted to make sure Yuuri won't flirt with any nurses or something like that.

But why was he holding his hand?

Yuuri heard voices. He recognized Conrart and Gisela.

"Do you think he-"

"I'm afraid, lord Weller. He-Oh my! Your Highness!" Gisela screamed from happiness when she saw me conscious.

"Ugh...hi. What happened?" I asked.

"What happened? You almost died, Yuuri!" Conrart helped me sit before sitting next to me, near unconscious Wolfram's hand.

"What happened to Wolfram?" I asked.

"Yuuri!" his fiancé woke up hearing his name. "You're alright!" he hugged him.

"Hey! Calm down! Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you going to talk?"

They were back home, safe and sound. Conrart and Wolfram were sitting on the library.

"Today. I think."

"You think or you will?"

"I will…In the afternoon. I promise." Wolfram sighed.

Conrart looked pleased. He knew his brother was telling him the truth.

"Then you must excuse me, I'll see you at lunch."

Conrart knocked Yuuri's door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Yuuri was reading a history book.

"When are you going to talk to Wolfram about your feelings?" he said, sitting right beside him.

Yuuri looked at him stunned. "What-"

"You were talking in your sleep Yuuri. I heard you. Why don't you just say it?"

Yuuri looked down, like admitting it. "What did I say?" he whispered.

"Something about Wolfram and how much you need him near you. Again and again."

No one spoke.

"But, what if Wolfram doesn't-"

"You need to risk Yuuri. You need to risk in this life. Don't worry. I really doubt that anything is going to change if you just admit, if not for the best."

Yuuri didn't answer immediately. "When?"

"In the afternoon it would be perfect."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "That soon?"

"What do you mean 'that soon'? What's going to change Yuuri?" Conrart asked calm.

Yuuri nodded. "You're right. I will. Today." He closed the history book after realizing they were going to be late for lunch.

"Hey, Yuuri." Wolfram waved at his fiancé, who was walking at the gardens.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, um, I need to talk to you too."

Wolfram frowned. "Well, go ahead. Mine can wait."

"No, you start." Yuuri pushed.

"I insist."

"Well, _I _insist as well."

Silence.

"Fine. But I warned you. " Wolfram mumbled. "Yuuri, I…I'm in love with you."

Yuuri was as stunned as ever. He couldn't believe it. Wolfram feeling the same as him?

"I know you want to break the engagement when you have the chance, I don't ask you to do anything, you can just love whoever you want I know you'll feel pity for me, but please don't. I know I've been pushing you all this time for something you do not like but-"

Yuuri pressed his lips to Wolfram's. Wolfram was stunned for a second then kissed him back, pushing him to the wall behind them and touching Yuuri's neck. Yuuri gently hugged Wolfram's waist.

They stayed like that for so long. As much as they both needed. They stopped once or twice to breathe before deep kissing again.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, his eyes fool of tears of happiness.

"I just couldn't…" he said, whipping his tears from eyes "…I couldn't possibly imagine that it was true…"

Yuuri laughed, and then walked grabbing Wolfram near him. "Idiot." He whispered to his fiancé's ear before blowing a kiss to Wolfram's cheek and walking inside.

~Ten Years Later~

"_Do you remember our first kiss, Yuuri?"_

"_Of course I do. How could I forget? I remember it like it was yesterday."_

_Silence._

"_By the way, I recall you said you couldn't believe it was true."_

"_Yeah. Conrart told me you were in love with me but I couldn't believe it."_

"_Wait. Conrad told you that?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_And you told him how you felt?"_

"_Consequently."_

"_I'm so going to kill him."_

"_Why? Yuuri? Where are you going?"_

"_CONRAD!"_

**THE END**


End file.
